


Non è mica San Valentino

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Con qualche giorno di ritardo, ma tanto loro due si amano sempre e non hanno bisogno di una ricorrenza per ricordarselo.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Non è mica San Valentino

Fa freddo. E c'ha sonno.

Dormire per tre giorni senza Niccolò che gli fa da stufa umana è stata un impresa impossibile e gli girano pure un pochetto le palle. Se deve dirla tutta. 

Per via di un esame non è potuto andare in Umbria insieme a Nico. Al battesimo della figlia di sua cugina, e fosse per lui non ci sarebbe andato neanche il suo ragazzo, perché dai. Che cazzo di parentela è.

Ma alla fine aveva dovuto cedere alle suppliche di Anna che da sola proprio non ne voleva sapere di andare.

Ed è pure abbastanza sicuro che gli improvvisi impegni di lavoro di Pietro -il padre di Nico- siano stati solo una scusa per filarsela.

Quindi ovviamente c'aveva rimesso Martino. Che ha dovuto trascorrere la bellezza di settantadue ore senza Niccolò. Rendiamoci conto. 

Che infamità.

"Ciao Marti" 

Si precipita subito alla porta e tra le braccia del suo fidanzato, che lo afferra prontamente per i fianchi prima che si ribaltino entrambi. 

"Ti sono mancato?"   
"Si" 

Fingere di non essere un sottone patentato ormai non è manco più un opzione. 

"Hai il naso gelato Ni, quante volte ti devo dire di metterti il cappello co sto freddo"   
"E che c'entra il cappello con il naso, non ho capito" 

Gli bacia la punta un paio di volte nel chiaro intento di riscaldarglielo e Niccolò ride. 

E a Martino già non girano più le palle. 

"t'ho messo la tuta sul termosifone"   
"grazie amore" 

Gli lascia un bacio persistente sulle labbra e si dirige in camera da letto per mettersi comodo. 

Inutile dire che Martino gli va dietro perché settantadueore e non un minuto in più.   
Non scherziamo. 

"Vieni qui, t'ho portato una cosa" 

Si siede sul bordo del letto accanto a Niccolò, che nel frattempo ha messo la tuta, e lo guarda con aria sospettosa ma che il suo ragazzo definirebbe _"da bambi scettico"_

Sorride quando gli porge un pacchetto di medie dimensioni avvolto in una carta da regalo di un rosso troppo accesso e una coccarda verde che gli ricorda la sfumatura degli occhi di Nico. 

Accostamento di colori non troppo azzeccato ma a loro che cazzo frega. 

"Che cos'è?"   
"E apri" 

Sorride di nuovo. O forse non ha mai smesso. Mentre gira a testa in giù la sfera trasparente, al cui interno sono miniaturizzati due omini che vengono ricoperti da una valanga di piccoli cuori di carta bianca. 

"Questi dovremmo essere io e te?"   
"scusa, c'erano solo biondi" 

Si volta a guardarlo e Niccolò sta ridacchiando scuotendo le spalle in quel modo tutto suo e Martino gli salta immediatamente a cavalcioni, portandogli le braccia sulle spalle per tirarlo in un abbraccio troppo stretto che fa ridere Niccolò ancora di più. 

_Si può mettere la sua risata in questa palla di vetro?_

"Grazie Ni, mi piace un sacco" gli sussurra nell'orecchio.   
"Si, veramente?"   
"Si. E se vuoi me faccio biondo.."   
"Te lo puoi scordare Marti, e buon San Valentino" 

Lo bacia sulle labbra, una, due.   
Tre volte. 

"Ma è stato domenica".   
"lo so, ma io ti amo tutti i giorni" 


End file.
